Mottenflug
'''Mothflight' ist eine Kätzin mit weichem, weißen Fell und stürmischen, grünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''The First Battle :Moth Flight wird zwar namentlich nicht erwähnt, aber sie ist das weibliche Junge von Gorse Fur und Wind Runner. :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Tallstar's Revenge :Im Prolog, nachdem Heidestern ihre Neun Leben erhalten hat, will diese noch etwas im SternenClan verweilen, wo sie dann auf Mothflight trifft. Diese warnt Heidestern nicht die Loyalität ihrer Clangefährten fordern zu sollen und, dass es einen Krieger geben wird, der den WindClan verlassen wird, um weit entfernt zu entdecken, wo er wirklich hingehört. :Im letzten Kapitel gibt Mothflight Riesenschweif sein 4. Leben. Sie erklärt ihm außerdem, dass ihn der SternenClan niemals verlassen hat, und dass sie immer über ihn gewacht haben. Als Riesenstern fragt, ob auch sie über ihn gewacht hat, bejaht sie. Die Welt der Clans Secrets of the Clans :Mothflight tritt in der Kurzgeschichte ''How the Moonstone Was Discovered auf. :Sie ist eine ruhelose, zerstreute und leicht ablenkbare Kätzin. Sie kommt oft von Jagdpatrouillen zurück und bringt anstatt Frischbeute Beeren zurück. Als man sie fragt, für was man die Beeren bräuchte, sagt sie nur, dass sie es nicht weiß, sie aber gedacht hat, sie wären ganz nützlich. Der Stellvertreter des WindClans Gorsefur findet sie oft an Pflanzen schnüffelnd, die auf Territorium von fremden Clans wachsen. Als sie mit der Anführerin Wind auf einer Patrouille nahe dem SchattenClan-Territorium ist, folgt sie einer blauen Feder, die von einem Luftstoß getragen wird. Sie kommt dem Donnerweg immer näher, auf dem ein Monster auf sie zurast. Gorsefur stirbt beinahe bei dem Versuch, ihr Leben zu retten. Als Wind fragt, was sie getan hatte, behauptet sie, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, die Feder habe sie gerufen. Wind verbannt sie aus dem WindClan und Mothflight verbringt den Rest des Tages damit, der Richtung zu folgen, in die die Feder geflogen ist. Als sie sich ihre wunden Ballen leckt, entdeckte sie ein riesiges Loch im Boden und klettert hinab. Sie findet einen leuchtenden Stein. Sie schließt ihre Augen und presst die Nase gegen den kalten Stein. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, ist sie von lauter leuchtenden Katzen umringt. Die Katzen begrüßen sie und sagen, dass dieser Stein den Namen Mondstein trägt. Sie soll ihr Wissen über den heiligen Stein mit den anderen Waldkatzen teilen, doch sie antwortet, sie sei verbannt worden. Der SternenClan erklärt ihr, dass sie verbannt worden ist, um hierher zu finden. ''The Ultimate Guide :Moth Flight ist die Tochter von Wind Runner und Gorse Fur und lebt mit ihnen im WindClan. Sie ist eine leicht ablenkbare Kätzin, und anstatt wie die anderen Jagen zu gehen, folgt sie Federn oder starrt Blumen an. :Als sie eines Tages von einer Feder zum Donnerweg gerufen wird, wird sie beinahe von einem Monster angefahren, da sie so abwesend war. Gorse Fur rettet sie im letzten Moment, wird aber so schwer verletzt, dass er beinahe getötet wird. Wind Runner ist so wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie ihre Tochter vom WindClan verbannt. :Moth Flight findet im Exil eine Höhle mit einem seltsamen Stein. Es stellt sich heraus dass sie den Mondstein gefunden hat. Der SternenClan sendet ihr Träume, dass sie zurück zum WindClan muss, was sie auch tut und sogenannte Heiler finden muss. :Moth Flight wird somit die erste Heilerin aller Clans. Sonstiges *In einem offiziellen Chat wurde gesagt, dass Mothflight die Katze sein könnte, die die das nächste Special Adventure bekommt, nach Bramblestar's Storm.Offizielle Warriors-Seite **Diese Aussage wurde von Kate Cary bestätigt. Das Buch, das von Mothflight handelt, heißt ''Mothflight's VisionKates Blog Familie *Mutter: Wind *Vater: Gorsestar *Schwester: Morning Whisker *Brüder: Emberkit, Dust Muzzle *Entfernte Verwandte: Krähenfeder, Windpelz, Löwenglut, Distelblatt, Häherfeder Character Art Mothflight.byStar.png|Kriegerin MothflightLoner.byStar.png|Einzelläuferin Zitate Folgt Quellen }} en:Mothflight Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Early Settlers